Annee
by fredward123
Summary: it about this tv crew who go to a place called blondanova mountains were a syco village girl kills them all or does she
1. Chapter 1

**Annee**

The annee is a weird but yet annoying creature. She lives in the hills of blondanova. They mostly prefer hollow trees or caves to hibernate in. The annee is the most dangerous creature. It kills its pray by annoying them to death which is a slow and painful death. The annee control squad has the hardest job in the city of **WHY ME **which is located right by the Blondanova Mountains. That's were I'm gonna start my investigation of the annee. I'm going to stay in the Blondanova Mountains for three weeks researching and try to find the annee and study it. I'm Freddie Schmidt and this is creature search.

The next day me and my crew head to the airport to go to South America. When we land me and my crews are going to head to a small village right out of the mountains. We're going here to see a voodoo priest to ask him about the annee. After five hours we finely reach the village were i meant with the voodoo priest. He told me that his people fear this beast for centuries. He also said it makes the sound ello govna and once you hear this sound he says you're better off dead. Only one person out of the thousands of victims have survived. He says when they found him it the woods he was screaming no don't let it get me. He was missing an arm and leg and was badly scratched. When they took him back to the village he was taken to a nearby hospital in whyme and died three days later. Then i asked him were the annee was mostly seem and what kind of food do they eat. He said they live at the top of mount blondanova in a cave and that they eat pigs, humans, birds, and gold. I then asked him what they look like. He said they have long sharp teeth and look like a dog, horse, and human mixed. They have longish blond hair and blue eyes that hypnotize you if u looks into them.

We stayed at the village for the night to rest so we could start our journey to the top of mount blondanova to a small cave were the voodoo priest said they were living. Before me and karma crew set off the voodoo priest gave me a necklace made from rat and baby cat bones. He said it to keep the annee away and to protect my sprit from all the other lost souls from the annee victims. After that we started our four day trip to the top.

On the first day we had to go through a dense forest. One of my crew members suffered a bad spider bite so he could get out of carrying equipment. On the way up this on hill we found a small hut. It looked abandon for years so we decided it was okay to look at it. When we did we seen drawing of what look to be what the voodoo priest described as the annee all over the wall and then one of my crew member screamed. She screamed because she tripped and fell on a skeleton we laughed at her then look at the skeleton. We found what looked to be as if something was gnawing on these bones. We also found some hair it was blond and smelled bad. There was also what looked to be a six inch claw sticking out of its eye. We grabbed it and put it in a backpack to look at when we go home. After we got done looking at the skeleton we set back off up the hill we came to the bottom of a cliff and said this looks like a good spot to rest for the night and we set up camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

The next day we started to climb up the cliff to keep moving so we can reach the top with in four days. When we reached the top we saw this bear eating what looked to be a dog we all said ewwww. Then one of my crew named Sam the mike holder said she seen something move in the woods. We all looked around to see if we see anything but we seen nothing. After the bear noticed us it ran off so we started up again. The day went by pretty fast so we found a place to camp. It was by a nice tree that spun around a bigger tree. It looks like a spring raped around a tree. When we were setting up our tents we heard a sound so we all looked away from what we were doing to see what it was. We saw nothing so we went back to what we were doing. When we were done setting up then we all went to sleep.

When we woke the next day Sam was missing. We went looking for Sam and that's when we found something that shocked us all. It looked like a head I went over and looked at it. I moved it over and just stood in fear. It was Sam's head we all ran back to the camp and packed up but then we all noticed our ropes were gone and so was are fones and radios.

We all talk and decided that we just keep going up. So for the whole day we all were silent none of us said a word. Then i said what or who do you think did that to Sam's Only Ashley answered she said would if it was the annee. I answered i think it was cause remember the claw we found and how big it was. Yeah she said well i hope it gone. Me too but let's keep going so we can get far away from whatever did that to sam. We came up to a tree that had a tree house in it we all climbed up into it to stay safe it looked abandon so we stayed.

All through the night we heard something running around at the bottom of the hut. Every now and then we hear noises on the roof. The hut was about four feet wide and six feet long. It was about to 30 feet in the tree. By about 12 the noises stopped then we herd scratching. That's when i noticed were the scratching was coming from something was climbing the tree so i told everyone to sit on the on the door. We all rushed over and sat on the door the something started to pound on the door trying its hardest to get in. After 10 minutes of it trying to get in it finally stopped and went away. That's when mike said we should get some rest but to stay safe we have one person take two hour watches so we all at least get some rest. Mike was right he was the teck nerd of my crew. So i said I'll take first watch since everyone looked like zombies and i was wide awake. Those two hours went by very slowly when they were over i woke mike and he took second watch.

The next day i woke up and notice that it was ashes turn to keep watch. Ash is the camera girl she was beautiful she had the very light gray blue eyes long Burnett hair and she was my girlfriend And I when over and started to talk to her. I asked her if she was ok she said that she was very scared and tired. I told her don't worry it going to be ok I'm here to keep you safe and you go to sleep I'll keep watch for you. She said ok and fell asleep on my shoulder. For the whole two hours i kept thinking if we all were going to get home alive. I woke Kelly to keep watch for two hours.

The next day we started to walk up farther then that are when we saw her and the same bear


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

That's when we see Sams body being used as a puppet. The bear looked at us and started to growl. Then it charged at us when it got close we all snapped back to earth and ran. When we were running we split into two groups me and mike ran one way and ash and carlie ran the other. When we and mike stopped running that's when we noticed we lost the girls. Then we herd that the bear was following us. We ran till we reached what looked like a rope bridge. Mike said to hurry and cut the rope. That's when i hurry upped and pulled out my pocket knife and cut it just before the bear got there.

When the bridge fell the bear just turned and ran back from where it came from. Then mike said were do u think the girls are and if their ok. I told him i sure hope they are.

After me and mike cot our breath we started to walk along the cliff looking for another place to cross at. In about an hour we gave up. We sat down on a log and checked to see what supplies we have. All we had was 10 feet of rope, a box of matches, a tent, and 3 gallons of water, 2 pocket knives, a medic kit, and a mushety. I took out the mushety for protection from whatever was out there. Whatever it was that was attacking us must live in the trees because we haven't seen it on the ground yet. Mike agreed with me that it must be in the trees.

When we put all the stuff back in our bags we started to walk still looking for a place to cross the cliff. To pass the time we started to talk about our girlfriends. Mike was dating carlie and i was dating ash. We ran out of things to say after two hours. That's when we heard a screech come from the other side of the cliff. We looked over a saw what looked like to be a woman in the trees. She had myan type symbols all over her skin with long black hair. She was also holding something that almost looked like bow and arrow. That when i realized what she was trying to do I told mike to run but it was too late right when i said that he got shot in the arm with an arrow. He yelled loud and said you bitch. Then she started to shoot more at us. I and mike started to run for cover to try and not get shot _**again**_ by the crazy lady across the cliff.

As we were running i told mike that it is something in the trees. He told me no dip Sherlock you don't think i can tell she shot me. I also told him that we should stop running and find a place to fix his arm before he bleeds to death or get sick. After five minutes we found a rock to hide behind. I took out the medic kit and started to pull the arrow out of his arm when he punches me say stop u lil shit. I told him that for him not to die he has to let me take it out and patch it up. He told me ok but after I'm done i get to punch u in the face. I just said whatever lets me help u live so sure. He sat down grabbed a twig and sticks it in his mouth then he motioned me to pull. I pulled real hard three times and then on the forth one it came out. I put the arrow aside and patched mike up like he said when i done he punching me. Right as he got up i did but out of no were i get punched. After i get back up i said we should set up camp here it starting to get dark. He said ok plus i need to rest i just got **shot**.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

This chap is what happens with the girls.

When ash and carlie finally stopped running they saw that nothing was after them and no one was behind them. Carlie started to cry asking ash what happen to mike and Fred i hope they arnt dead. Ash just told her they ok they have their supplies i hope and i saw them run but i thought they were following us. Carlie asked ash how long you think we were running. Ash told her about ten minutes or so i think it was. Carlie stopped crying and asked ash do u think we should turn back and see if they dead or hurt.

Ash told her i dont know do u think we should and i dont know mike and Fred can run pretty fast so i think they got away. Carlie asked ash what we do now. Ash just told her i dont know but let's just see what stuff we have. Carlie told her well we only have one pack thou. Ash yelled at her saying what the hell how did u lose your bag. Carlie started to cry again while saying i didn't mean too it was hard to run with it. Ashley just turned in disappoint meant. Then she turned back around saying well let's see what we have at least. They both started to dump the supplies on the ground and went through what they had.

All they had was one tent, a pocket knife, med kit, a little bit of food, a flash light, and some matches. Ash told carlie well let's try and find a place to rest and stay for the night so we can go looking for the guys. Carlie said no i think we should start looking now and then look for a place to hide and rest. Then they started to walk when all the sudden they heard a noise. Carlie started to freak out and started to run. Ash tried to yell and say it was only a deer but it was too late carlie was already out of sight. When carlie stopped running after like fourteen minutes she noticed that she was all alone. She started to freak out again and cry again then she heard a screeching that she thought was the annee when it was only an owl. She started to run again and as she was running she hit a wall and got knocked out.

When she finally woke she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked up and saw a stake jammed in her chest close to her heart. After she saw the stake she passed out again. The next time she woke up she noticed she was beside a camp fire. She looked at her chest to see if the stake was still there but it wasn't there. Then she heard a familiar voice say don't get up your bleeding to death. When carlie looked over she saw Ashley sitting there going through the med kit and pulling out a gaze and medical tape. Then ash started to wipe the blood away and put the gaze and tape around carlies wound. Ash told carlie that she needed to rest for a few days and that she's lucky she's still alive the stake barely missed her heart and lungs. When ash got done fixing carlie she set up the tent and put carlie in it. Then she got in and they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

The next day me and mike started to walk again when we noticed smoke. Mike said that we should go see if it's the girls or not. Yet i was kind of sketchy since what the whole arrow seen with mike. Somehow he convinced me to go see about smoke that we weren't even sure was the girls or better yet the crazy tree girl with a bow. When we got to the smoke it was the girls or hopefully it was the girls. Mike went and checked the ten. He told me it was the girls so we woke them up which was a bad mistake to wake them up close. Ash woke up swing a big stick that hit me right in the face. I fell backwards holding my nose wile telling ash hurtful. When she seen it was me and mike she told us it our fault. Mike asked her how it was and she told him that you shouldn't wake a girl that's startled easy.

Mike then asked ash what was wrong with carlie with a very concerned face. Ash answered reluctantly and said well she had a very bad blond moment. She was running and ran right into a stake I found her and struggled to carry her hear and fixed her best i could. Mike went into the tent and lay down by carlie and asked her how she was feeling. She answered in a whisper say it could a of been worse and gave him a faint smile. He smiled and gave her a light hug trying not to hurt her. Then she asked him what happen to his arm and he told her that this crazy tree hag shot him in the arm. She tried to laugh but just started too caught. Mike told her to lie down and rest more.

After two hours of just sitting there playing in the coals of what was left of the fire. I asked ash if she was fine she said she was but i knew she wasn't. So i went over and sat down by her and gave her a hug saying we're going to get out of this safe i promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. For the rest of the day we just sat there and talk and here and there i went and got fire wood.

When we both got tired i set up the tent and put down the sleeping bags. When i went to tell ash everything was set up she was sleeping on the ground. I picked her up and sat her down in the ten and cover her up. I tried to go to sleep but had trouble sleeping and once i went to sleep i woke up in a cold sweat cause of a dream i had that we all died but ash didn't.

I tried to go back to sleep but couldn't with the thought of the dream in my head. So i went outside and played in the fire it made me feel like a kid again when i rote my name with the ember on the end of a stick. When i noticed that ash was watching me and laughing I dropped the stick and sat down. She came over trod me and picked up the stick and wrote her name with it. I picked up a stick with an ember on it and started writing my name again and making shapes.

Then out of no were we heard a sharp high pitch scream. It woke up carlie and mike they came out halted dressed. Mike was in his boxers and carlie was in a bra and underwear and a bandage. I couldn't help but to laugh at that for a sec till we heard the sound again. This time it was closer than it was the last time. We all got close together me with my machete, mike, ash, and carlie with pocket knives.

Then out of no were came an arrow it stuck right in a tree an inch away from my head. Mike started to spazz saying man i going to get shot again and this bitch is crazy. Then more arrows started to come like three at a time. When i looked over at mike he fell face first into the ground with ten arrows sticking out of his back. Carlie started to cry and freak out we tried to calm her down by saying calm down your going to make your self-bleed to death.

She didn't calm down and she pasted out in a pool of blood. I and ash tried to wake her up but she was dead. We started to run when i felt a pain in my leg when we cam across a hut we stopped and stayed there for the night. When i looked at my leg there was an arrow sticking out I told ash to pull it out while I'm not looking but she wouldn't. After two minutes i jerked it out and pasted out.


	6. Chapter 6

**chap 6**

when I finaly woke up it was in the middle of the day I looked around to see ash who was sleaping next to me. I woke her to tell her we should get moving but she told that we need to rest for the day because my ankle. So for the rest of the day we sat there and talked and kept watch for the crazy lady.

After five hours of talking we just layed down and rested. She fell asleap but i stayed awake to make sure we were safe. Ash was laying on my shoulder and i just sat there and thought about what happen and if we were gonna live. By the time it got dark i fell asleap and when i woke up again Ash was gone.

I got up and limbed around looking for her when i finaly found her she was out side starting a fire and crying. I asked her what was wrong and she said she was scared and i told her not to be scred that i was here to keep her safe. So i gave her a hug and kiss to calm her down. After that i helped her start the fire ad cook some food.

When we were finishing our food we herd a scream come from the woods. Ash stood up and said not this again. I heried up and packed every thing as fast as i could with my hurt leg. When we got every thing packed we ran to try and get to the cliff. Thats when the shower of arows came. I got hit in my leg and back but out of fear i kept running. when we finaly got to the cliff i got the rope out and tied it to a tree and the other end to ash. She asked me what i was doing and i told her i was saveing her life. She told me she wasnt going to leave with out me but i pushed her off the cliff and held the rope so she didnt get hurt. She reached the bottom safly and she started to yell at me saying dont do this and i told her i was already dead.


End file.
